where am i ? am i dead?
by jjmills53
Summary: A new world awaits Kara but it is nothing like the films that she has seen of LOTR or the books it much more bloody much less control nothing is what it seems and what will happen when things are changed can they still work out right ? ok this was an idea that me and a friend came up with drunk so warming could get confusing and a little crazy. i dont know own anything
1. begins

Freyja walked through the portal that her pendant made and walked out in to the Halliwell manner with her daughter in her arms still a baby. Wyatt walked down the stairs and said, "whatever," Freyja then said, "Wyatt we need to talk." Freyja touched her pendant ending the portal. Wyatt looked at her and said, "Freyja, what," the baby in her arms cried and Freyja rocked her daughter calmingly and Wyatt then said, "is that," Wyatt walked forward and Freyja let him take the bundle and he said, "she got my eyes," Freyja had a tear go down her face and Piper was walking down the stairs and said, "Wyatt we are not finished," Piper stopped on see the Valkyrie and said, "Freyja," the baby cried a little stealing her attention.

Wyatt rocked his daughter and she claimed and Freyja then said, "her name is Kára," Wyatt looked at her and said, "what are we going to do?" Freyja looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "she cannot stay with me her only option is to stay with you. No one can know what she is, I will never regret that night or her but, this is forbidden, and now the price has to be paid." Wyatt held Kára close and said, "they are not sending her off." His voice was final and Freyja then said, "after I walk out that door, she must know nothing of me or what we had. I will never be allowed to see you again." Wyatt walked forward and held Freyja and Kára close and he said, "what are they going to do?" Freyja rested her head on his shoulder and said, "it doesn't matter but I still do it all again." Wyatt kissed her and said, "will I ever see you again?" Freyja shock her head and said, "no, but you will have our daughter."

Wyatt kissed him and he said, "why can't," Freyja stopped him by putting a finger on his lips and said, "I don't have long, they will come for me soon, I will always love you." Wyatt kissed her and Freyja took off her golden bangle and said, "for Kára, just because she will never know who she is really is or me, doesn't mean I cannot give her this." The bangle went tiny and Freyja put it on Kára wrist and said, "little princess." Wyatt looked at her with tears in his eyes and kissed her again as a light appeared and a deep voice said, "Valkyrie Princess Freyja, it is time." Wyatt went to hold Freyja to stop her and she shook her head and he said, "I love you." Freyja then said, "and I will always love you." Freyja walked in to the light and was gone.

Kára cried sensing her mother was gone and Wyatt rocked her and said, "hey," Piper then said, "what is going on?" Wyatt looked at his mother and said, "you're a grandmother." Piper had her mouth open and said, "WHAT?" Leo came in through the front door with Chris and Piper then said, "but your only 18." Wyatt rolled his eyes and walked passed her on the stairs and said, "now do you understand why I don't want to date your friends daughter?" Piper was going pale from shock and Leo then said, "you could give her a chance," Chris then said, "why are you holding a baby?" Wyatt went to his room and Piper then said, "just how did this happen? Your 18 years old. how?" Wyatt was walking to his room and he said, "does it really matter?"

Wyatt was crying and he kicked his door open and went inside placed Kára on his bed making a nest for her in his arms as he curled around her on his bed and he watched his daughter. Leo had followed them up the stairs and said, "Piper, why is there a baby in the house?" Piper looked at her husband and said, "we are grandparents." Leo looked at her and said, "what?" Wyatt lifted his head and they both looked heartbroken at seeing in pain and in tears and he said, "she my daughter." He moved his hand and the door slammed shut on them.


	2. 18 years later

18 year later.

Kára had her father's hazels eyes and bright blond hair shocking pale skin and a curly but strong body type it was as if she was born to use a weapon she was picked up fighting so quickly, her great Aunt Phoebe had shown her all types of skills and she picked them up so quickly. She knew it was odd saying great aunt but that was what she was because her father Wyatt was only 18 years old when he had come home with a baby. Kára didn't know anything about her mother she could see in his eyes that it was just too painful for him to try and talk about. He told her offend that, if she wanted to know what her mother looked like look in the mirror but, think sparkling blue eyes like the deeps of the sea. Kára could never bare to take off her bangle and she was glad something of her mothers.

The bangle in itself was odd covered in carvings, but think always like a cuff but even with its fix size it always seemed to grow with her and never was to tight or lose. Kára could never seeing herself parting with it, it had been on her wrist and there was where it was going to stay. Kára was a mostly witch but she had ¼ whitelighter in her which gave her a large range of powers most of which she had trouble control most of the time. Wyatt was sat down looking in the book of shadows as she came in and he said, "Kára what have I said about shutting the door like that?

Kára had her mouth open as she had shut the door without thinking with her mind and she said, "I am sorry." Wyatt, looked up and said, "come here princess." Kára smiled at that no matter what she was feeling her father always know how to make her feel better, and he had always called her his princess unless she was in trouble then it was Kára Mathew Halliwell. Kára dropped her school bag and cuddled in to his side. Wyatt shut the book of shadows and said, "what is it?"

Kára cuddled up with him and said, "everyone is pushing me towards dating and I am just not in to it. I mean there's no one I like to even think about it I have just had enough." Wyatt nodded and said, "you shouldn't listen to what every says you should just follow your heart." Wyatt held Kára to his chest and she cuddled in to him. Kára sense one of his charges call him and she said, "you have to go dad." Wyatt looked at her and she said, "I know it's all for the greater good and I will see you when you get back."

Wyatt kissed the top of her head and orbed out of manner. Kára sighted and went to her room and Piper then said, "where's Wyatt?" Kára then said, "he had a call Grams ," Piper looked at her and said, "homework." Kára rolled her eyes took a step and orbed to her room and started on her homework. Kára orbed downed stairs sensing a demon and she land behind Phoebe and said, "duck," Kára pushed Phoebe forward the mirror behind her blow up and she moved her hands and fire attacked the demon and it blow up. Kára wiped her hands in her dress and said, "hey Coop." Coop looked at her and said, "what happened to Phoebe?" Kára crossed her arms and said, "great aunt Phoebe is getting slow in her old age."

Phoebe was on her feet and said, "I am not getting old, and less of the great aunt." Paige looked at Kára in shock and said, "how did you do that without the potion? That demon can't be," Piper cut her off and said, "Paige." Paige stopped and Kára knew she was weird even by witch standards she was able to do things that not even her great aunts and grandmother could do and they were the charmed ones. Kára just walked off in to the kitchen and got some cookies and the milk started pouring itself.

Leo then said, "Kára what if someone walks in and see you doing that." Kára opened her mouth and the milk put itself away and she then said, "there is no one in the house and I think if there where they would of ran out when the demon went spat." Leo looked in the living room and there was burn remains everywhere and Piper then said, "you better clean up this mess missy." Kára walked though carrying her milk and few cookies and said, "let the object," Paige put her hand over her mouth and said, "personal gain."

Kára rolled her eyes orbed back to the kitchen put her things down orbed back in and started cleaning. Piper then said, "Kára you shouldn't orb this much would it kill you to walk?" Kára rolled her eyes and walked out the back door putting everything in the bin and she started on the mirror taking it down and cleaning up the bits. Once she was done Chris orbed in covered in blood and Piper then said, "PAIGE." Paige went running to him with everyone else and said, "darklighter arrow." Piper then said, "there are so many." Kára walked in with a place this time with her cookies on and she put down her plate and milk on the side put out her hand and said, "arrows."

They started to orb to her and she moved her hand so they fail on the floor. Paige was trying to heal Chris and said, "It's not working there's too much poison." Piper was pulled back by Leo and she was crying. Kára moved her hands and they were glowing and she said, "move." It was a hard voice and Coop pulled Paige out of the way and Kára touched him and the room glowed pure white and Kára fell backwards and Chris was fine. Chris grabbed Kára hands and steady her and said, "Kára."


	3. a family torn apart

A family town apart

Kára was pulled in to a hug by Chris, without thinking Piper pulled Chris in to a hug and the look she gave Kára made Kára flinch and everyone saw it in the mirror behind Kára. Kára had a few tears in her eyes and orbed to her room. Kára had always felt like an outsider in her own family she had final had enough. Kára was packing and she could hear the argument down stairs:

Chris; mom did you just see what you did?

Piper; what is that meant to mean?

Leo; the look you gave Kára

Phoebe; so I am not the only to see it.

Coop; to see what?

Paige; she isn't normal

Phoebe; she shouldn't be in this house, she isn't a part of this family she unnatural did you just see what she did?

Chris; do you hear yourself? She your niece and you granddaughter

Piper; I have always had my doubts about that one when she was brought to this house.

Wyatt; what is going on? Where Kára?

Chris; she went up stairs, she upset and you should go to her.

Wyatt; what happened?

Piper; she did an unnatural thing that thing cant be your daughter, she just wrong and I think it is bound time she was got rid of.

Wyatt; you touch my daughter and I will never forgive you.

Chris; nor will i.

Paige; she can't be normal with the type of powers that she has she must be a demon.

Wyatt; what am I then? Am I demon to aunt Paige?

Piper; your twice blessed, you can't believe that thing is yours.

Wyatt shouted angry; and so is she, she has nearly all the same powers I do, she is just a lot stronger than I am.

Kára carried on packing as the arguments got louder Kára had a bag packed and she started down the stairs and they all stopped and Wyatt then said, "if you feel that way we will both leave." Chris then said, "and I go with you." Leo then said, "will everyone just." Kára got to the bottom of the stairs and Piper, Phoebe and Paige where stood in a line with potions. Kára looked at them and said, "can I get out?" Piper then said, "die demon." Wyatt, Chris and Leo all went to get in the way and Kára pushed them all out of the way.

Wyatt POV

Kára pushed him out of the way with magic and the others and a scream came out of her as the potions hit and I screamed, "NO." My heart was breaking she had gone in a cloud of black smoke. I looked at my mother and aunts in pure hate. Chris put his hand on my shoulder and Coop just looked at them and said, "how could you?" Phoebe then said, "we did," she was cut off with an elder orbing in to the room and she looked at me and said, "Wyatt please," I shook my head and said, "no."

The elder then said, "Wyatt," I shook my head and let out a cry of the pain that was inside of me. Leo, my father wrapped his arms around me and I felt nothing and the elder then said, "I am here to strip the three of you of your powers." Piper then said, "what?" The elder then said, "you not only harmed and sent away one of your own family, your great niece and your granddaughter, you have changed the future. Wyatt had only just started reforming the magic kingdoms and Kára, his daughter, would of taken over rule when his time came."

I looked at the elder and said, "what do you mean sent away?" The elder then said, "she is not dead." I looked at her and I was forgetting to breath and Chris hit me on the back and I took a breath and he said, "if she isn't dead we can get her back." I looked at the elder and she moved her hands and my mother, Phoebe and Paige glowed and I said, "how do I get her back?" The elder then said, "that is not possible." I looked at the elder and said, "no, I am not taking that as an answer, how do I get my daughter back."

Piper POV

Wyatt was on his knees and I could feel my heart breaking and the elder then said, "there is no way to do so." Wyatt then said, "what if they use the potions on me?" The elder shock her head and said, "it would destroy you, no one can be called back from the world she has been sent to, nor can we send you though." Wyatt screamed and said, "no, you send me to my daughter, and you send me now."

The elder shock her head and said, "I could not send you even if I wanted to. For your forbidden love you and where both separated and you were allowed to kept your daughter as she demean her safer with you. You can ever cross over to the world she has been sent in to and her mother will never be allowed near her daughter." Coop said angrily, "but there love gave us Kára it should of never been forbidden." The elder looked at him and said, "it will always be forbidden, Kára may have been a gift from it, but look what fare she ahs brought with her?"

Coop then said, "they would of never fear the girl if they knew what she was." The elder looked at him and said, "Piper knew." Coop looked at Piper and said, "who could you." I looked at him and said, "you saw what she has been doing." Coop then shouted at her, "Kára is ½ Valkyrie, ¼ witch and ¼ whitelighter, not only that she was of the royal bloodline of Valkyrie, what did you expect her powers to be? What did you expect was going to happen to her? The only thing we all knew was she was going to be stronger than Wyatt."

Phoebe looked at me with Paige and Paige then said, "Valkyrie?" Phoebe then said, "what do you mean Valkyrie?"

Wyatt POV

I managed to get off the floor I was feeling dead inside and I looked at them and said, "Freyja, is her mother and she got sent away because we had Kára." They all looked at me and the elder then said, "her being a Valkyrie princess means she would be able to heal, healing on a scale that would beyond what even us elders could do. They can save a person seconds from death, as it is there birth right for the being the leaders in the final battle. Being heir not only to Melinda Warren but the charmed legacy made her the most powerful creature that has ever been born. Ever more powerful that the 3 of you."

I looked at the elder and said, "I don't care if I am band from Freyja, my wife, I will swear not even to talk to her to just go through and get my baby girl back. I will do anything." The elder shock her head and said, "it has been done and it can never be undone I am truly sorry."

I screamed knowing I had lost my daughter and I would never see her again. Melinda my little sister was down stairs and Chris had her in his arms and Melinda looked at our mother when she went to come forward and Melinda said, "how could you? Don't even touch me."


	4. where am i ?

Where am I?

Third person POV

SPLASH

The elves looked round and down in to the river and there was a body, but where did it come from? They were now trees this close to the river and the ground was flat. They looked at one another and one went forward and said, _it is alive._ Jumping in two of the elves pulled out a women with blond hair and wearing dress that was much to short so had to be her underclothes. Their leader looked at the girl and said, _might as well take her with us she could be a good bed warmer._

They all laughed at that and one then said, _how could you even think about putting it in one dress out in the middle of nowhere in her unclothes. Everyone has more than likely been there before you, you might find something nasty hand on the end of it when it comes out._

They all laughed at that and the elf then said, _not if she scrubs first. That and she is easy on the eyes for a mortal. She might be very happy at being saved, I might get lucky and she might be not a whore at all._

The elf took the girl on to his horse and they started riding and the others where laughing at him.

Kára POV

She woke with someone washing her in a bath and the sponge when to go between her legs and she hit out sending him flying across the room and said, "what the hell o you thing you are doing?" The person had pointed ears and bright blond hair. He got up and said, "I was washing down." Kára checked and relaxed as her bangle was still on and he said, "that is stick on your wrist it would not come off no matter what I did." Kára looked at him and said, "my bangle never comes off."

Kara looked at herself and she was clear and she wrapped her arms around herself and curled up felling very self-wearing being naked in a bath with a man in the room. Kára then said, "can you hand me a towel." He looked at her and said, "no reason to be sly it is not like I have not seen it all." Kára looked at him and said, "how did I get here?" He picked up a towel and said, "me and my people saved, you just fall in to a river in your under clothes." Kára then said, "what do you mean a river? The last thing I remember is my grandmother and her sisters trying to kill me."

The man looked at her up and down and said, "ah, well if you in the family way I help you there but it will come at a price." Kára couldn't hear her ears and she said, "what?" The man then said, "I will help you, it will hurt but it is not the first time such," Kára cut him off and said, "what? You think I'm," words failed her and he relaxed and said, "why else would they try and kill you?" Kára then said, "it is complicated." Kára looked around and said, "where am i?" He looked at her and dripped his hand in to the water and she watched him make circles and he said, "Rivendell."

Kára looked at him and said, "did you just say Rivendell?" The man nodded and Kára had only finished reading all three lord of the ring books today in school as her English teacher was comment on how the books had there langue so set out it was always like it came out a real world or a snip of the world's history long forgotten. Kára looked at him and said, "You are saying we are in Imladris? Also known as Rivendell?" The man nodded smiled and said, "so you speak elfish?"

Kára for her need for a towel and she got up grabbed the towel from his hand and said, "is this some type of partial joke?" Kára was wrapped up in the towel and she worked out of the room and the man followed her and said, "of course not you are really in Rivendell." Kára was looking for her clothes and saw they were not there. Kára then said, "where are my clothes?" The man then said, "I you undress is being washed but I do not know what became of your dress."

Kára looked at him and her mind then said, underdress? What fucking century have I fallen in to where my dress is called underwear? Kára blinked and he said, "but I did find these odd." Kára chocked as he had hold of her bar and kickers as they were lacy Coop had taken her underwear shopping and that's what she ended up with as Phoebe said she had work and dad was business and Paige was business and Grams was doing something. Kára grabbed her underwear and said, "how dare you, wave my underwear around."

The man looked at her outrange and said, "I," he was coming forward and Kára moved her hand and he went flying out of the door and he just looked at her and she shouted hoping someone would help her, "stay away from me." People started laughing at him and one then said, _this looks like it is not going to plan my prince._ Kára then said, thanks to her whitelighter abilities to understand any langue and speak it, _Prince? I think I have seen better behaved dogs._

The man had his mouth open and said, _I,_ Kára looked at him and said, _don't even say a word it is very clear what your intentions were and are. Now since you have taken my clothes and acted like a self-righteous pig. Trying to do what __YOU__ were trying to do, I am going to find anything in this room that will fit me and leave._ Kára pointed her finger at him and said, _and if you ever touch me or try to touch me again, what every tried or used I will shove somewhere and you will not like it._ The people outside were looking at her and one then said, _he is a prince of,_ Kára then said, _prince or not that give him no right to do what he did in here._

Kára moved her hand and the door shut and she started to dry fast, and she washed out her underwear placing them on the palm of her hand she dried them with the heat put them on and looked in the room and found black legging, she pulled them on and a tunics, Kára pulled on a plain that was just white, Kára touched it and it was so soft and as a little longer than the others. She pulled it on and it was bound hugging and with the leggings it left nothing hidden, everything was nearly on show.

She was short than him but with womanly curls that stressed his clothes to the max. her breast looked like they might break tough but it did have the side effect of making them huge. Kára used his brush as her blond had had been left in its plate and she brushed it down and it fall like a waterfall of gold from her head. Kára looked around and she had no shows and she opened the door and said, "where are my shoes?" They all looked at her with their mouths open and he blinked and said, _my lady,_ Kára then said, _where are my shoes?_

The man then said, _if I,_ Kára cut him off and said, _just answer the question and no you may do nothing but answer my question._ Kára was pissed off and he said, _by the bath._ Kára went in there and pulled on her simple flat knee high black boots and once she was done she went outside and they all had their mouth open. Kára looked at them and said, _which way is the way out?_ The man tried again and he went to touch her and Kára moved her hand and sent him flying in to his room.

Kara looked at him and said, _try and touch me again and you will found out I was not joking when I said I would stick whatever somewhere, and you would not like it._ A man had just looked at her and Kára then said, "will anyone tell me where I am and how I get out of here?" The man then said, "you are in Rivendell," Kára looked at him and said, "for god sake," he looked at her very confused and she said, "I cant be in Rivendell, so just well the hell am i?


End file.
